


The Pillow Fort

by whitehorsetiger



Series: Cuddles, Snuggles and Bonding moments [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding Moments, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pre-Relationship, Softness and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: Season 2 spoilersShiro is gone, simply vanished. Although the team can carry on, it is rough going. After a particularly bad day, when everyone is feeling down Lance is determined to make everyone feel just a little bit better. Commence operation get everyone a good night's sleep.





	The Pillow Fort

Shiro was gone, just vanished out of his lion. No explanation, no sighs of what happened. He was just gone. Everything changed, everyone was suddenly slightly lost. They would get through it though, team Voltron was strong. Everyone coped with the loss in their own way. Allura scoured the universe, searching for Shiro and any distress beacons. Despite Zarkon's disappearance and possible death, the Galra were still active. There were rumours of someone else taking over. Pidge still searched for her family, although now the list of missing family members had increased from two to three. Coran threw himself into making repairs on the castle, Slav had been helping in his own way. It had ended in arguments more often than not, but it kept the two of them busy. Hunk spent his time cooking, or at least trying too. With the strange Altean 'ingredients' it often ended in disaster. Keith flung himself into almost endlessly training, often getting himself pummelled into the ground by a too high level gladiator by the end of the day. Lance, well Lance was a bit lost. He tried his hardest to support everyone the best he could, although it wasn't always easy. It mostly involved carrying around piles of blankets, finding where the other members of his team had passed out and covering them up.

  
Weeks passed and everyone shifted into a sort of patterns. Their sleeping schedules were still shot, everyone had bags permanently situated under their eyes now. One night, after another unsuccessful scouting mission, Lance had had enough. Everyone was feeling down, lack of sleep was really starting to wear them down. It was time for operation get everyone a good night's sleep. His first target was the easiest, and hopefully help him with his brilliant plan.  
"Hunk! How's it going?" Lance called out, walking into the kitchen with a grin.  
"Hey Lance, I think this batch of cookies is my best yet. These ones might actually be edible," Hunk smiled slightly, glaring down at the baking tray.  
"I'm sure they will be, have you tasted them yet?" Lance asked, a nervous smile on his face.  
Spending a great deal of time around Hunk unfortunately made you his guinea pig. On Earth, this had never been a problem, practically anything he made was delicious. On the castle however, it was a more dangerous occupation.  
"Not yet, fancy a taste?" he asked with a smile, that was the other problem. Lance could never tell him no.  
"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me with something?" Lance asked, at least he had an excuse to say no this time.  
"Sure buddy, what's up?" Hunk said, biting into a 'cookie'.  
He didn't look too horrified by the flavour, which was an improvement over last time.  
"Has anyone eaten dinner yet?" Lance asked, already having guessed the answer.  
"Nope, well not that I have seen," Hunk replied, glaring suspiciously at the baking tray, "Well they don't taste too bad."  
Lance picked one up and nibbled it cautiously, it wasn't too bad.  
"Not bad buddy," he mumbled around cookie, "I'm impressed. Anyway, I need your help with operation get everyone a good night's sleep."  
"How are you going to pull that off?" Hunk asked, leaning up against the counter.  
"Oh ye of little faith, I have a plan," Lance grinned, "Don't doubt my ability to relax."  
"I'm not doubting that," Hunk grinned, "I'm doubting everyone else."  
"Ah ah ah, don't doubt the master," Lance said, waggling his finger, "We're going to build a pillow fort!"  
Throwing his hands up in the air with a flourish, Lance grinned his most winning smile.  
"I don't really know how that is going to help, but sure I'm in," Hunk said, "But dinner first?"  
"Yes, dinner first," Lance agreed.

  
From years of experience with younger siblings, Lance was pretty good at building forts. Finding excess blankets and pillows was easy, this castle was originally built to house hundreds. Soon, his masterpiece was complete. Four bowls of food goo were lined up on the kitchen counter and Hunk was setting up the inside of the fort.  
"You managing ok?" Lance said, leaning in the entrance.  
"Yep, what do you think," Hunk lent back, showing off his work.  
"Dude, this is nice," Lance chuckled, "I'm impressed."  
Hunk grinned. He'd managed to build a sort of nest out of blankets and pillows, it looked very cozy.  
"Right," Lance said, bouncing to his feet, "I'm going to get the gremlin."  
"Good luck," Hunk called from the fort.  
Stage two, grab the gremlin was go.

  
Pidge was where she almost always was, in front of her tech in the green lion's hanger. Headphones down and eyes locked on the screen, she barely even noticed him as he walked in. Food goo in hand, Lance sat down beside her slowly sliding the headphones off.  
"Sup Pigeon, you hungry?" he asked with a grin.  
"Hmm?" was the reply, along with grabby hands towards the goo.  
"Is that a yes?" Lance asked, holding the goo just out of her reach.  
"Lance," Pidge groaned, finally looking away from the screen, "Give it."  
"What's the magic word?" he chuckled, holding her back with one hand.  
"Damn it Lance!" she yelled, scrambling up his torso to grab at the bowl.  
"I don't think that's right!" Lance sing-songed, shuffling backwards.  
"Give it!" Pidge yelled, launching her full weight into Lance's chest.  
They tumbled backwards, hitting the floor with a thump. Pidge claimed the goo, sitting cross-legged on Lance's chest.  
"Pidge, Pidge, can't breathe!" he gasped, pawing at her side.  
"You can talk, you can breathe," Pidge replied, elbowing him in the stomach.  
"Ooph," Lance grumbled, "Anyway, me and Hunk have built a pillow fort, fancy joining?"  
"You? You built a pillow fort? It's not going to fall down and suffocate everyone in it right?" Pidge asked, raising her eyebrows.  
"How dare you! My fort building skills were legendary back on earth. Anyone in my family wanted something built, I was the man for the job," he declared with a grin and cocky laugh.  
"They clearly had no standards," was the deadpan reply, "Anyway, I have things to do so thanks, but no thanks."  
"Come on Pidge its late, you need sleep," Lance wined, "We build a pillow fort specially!"  
Sighing and rubbing her eyes, pushing the frames of her glassed up her nose, Pidge rolled her shoulders.  
"I suppose sleeping somewhere soft would be nice," she muttered, "And I do work better after a good night's sleep."  
Lance laid there, letting her talk herself into going to sleep. It was easier and worked better than him trying to convince her.  
"Alright then, to the fort!" Pidge declared suddenly, causing him to jump.  
"Nice, now get off," Lance said, shoving her so she toppled down.  
Standing up and dusting himself down, Lance reached out a hand.  
"Come on, I have other people to see! I'm a very busy man," he said with a smile and a cocked eyebrow.  
Pidge chuckled at that, "I'll believe it when I see it."  
"Ouch, words hurt Pidge," Lance said, resting a hand over his heart.  
"Yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes, "Come on then."  
"I'm afraid you must make this journey alone, I must rescue the fair princess from the monster that is overworking," Lance continued, shaking his head.  
"Whatever you say, see you in a bit," Pidge grumbled as she left.  
Stage three, rescue the princess was go.

  
Allura and Coran were on the bridge, as expected. Both of them were focused on the sreens showing some of the ships systems. They were discussing something in soft voices. The mice spotted Lance as he came in, running over to climb up onto his shoulder. They seemed to like him, probably because he fed them on occasion. When they weren't with Allura, they also made a good ear for his troubles.  
"Good evening," he called out with a dashing smile, "How is the oh so beautiful princess doing? I brought dinner."  
She sighed, sounding slightly exasperated and turned to address him.  
"I am as well as I can be with a paladin missing," she said, not sounding all that impressed, taking the bowls of goo out of his hands, "And to what do we owe the pleasure?"  
"I was wondering if you and Coran would like to join us in the old human tradition of a slumber party or rather a pillow fort as we will not be partaking in the traditional slumber party traditions," Lance babbled a little as Allura raised her eyebrows.  
"Lance," she said in a voice Lance was all too familiar with, his mother used it a lot, "You know we love learning all about Earth culture, we have other things to worry about right now."  
"I know, I know, its just, everyone has been working so hard lately and I thought we deserved a break," he said, picking at his fingers.  
"I don't really know," Allura mumbled, "It would be nice but there is still a great deal to do."  
"Princess, everyone is exhausted, including you. I just thought maybe I can help," Lance muttered softly.  
Allura hesitated, "I suppose you're right."  
"You are exhausted Princess, a rest would be good for you," Coran said, Lance could've hugged him.  
The mice squeaked softly, Lance had no idea if they were agreeing with him but he hoped so. Allura frowned, rubbing her chin.  
"I suppose you are right," she muttered, "I'd rather not leave the bridge though."  
"It's not comfortable up here princess, trust me sleeping on the floor with no blankets does a number on your back, and shoulders and hips," Lance listed off idly, counting on his fingers.  
"Alright Lance, that's enough, I'm convinced," she said, smiling softly.  
"Right, if you two want to go join Hunk and Pidge in the living room," Lance grins, "I must go poke the beast, if I don't make it back. Princess you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life, tell Hunk he's the best guy I've ever met and Pidge that she was a great friend."  
Both Coran and Allura looked confused.  
"I'm going to go try convince Keith to join us," he explained with a small smile, "I'll see you in a bit."  
"Alright Lance," Allura replied, "Good luck."  
"Thanks," Lance muttered.  
Stage four, the part where this plan will probably fall apart completely and Lance will return defeated with his tail between his legs was go.

  
Keith was where he usually was, in the training room, getting his ass kicked by the gladiator. It was about that time in the evening when he's set the level too high, apparently getting the crap beaten out of him was part of the nightly routine. Lance stood in the doorway, bowl of food goo in hand. He winced as the gladiator kicked Keith square in the ribs, sending him crashing to the ground.  
"End training sequence," he wheezed, clearly winded.  
"Well that looked painful," Lance drawled idly.  
Keith glared up at him, "What do you want?"  
"Charming, I brought you dinner you jerk but whatever," Lance grumbled, glowering back.  
Keith's face softened and he shifted to his feet, hissing in pain and clutching his ribs.  
"Thanks," he muttered, taking the goo and sliding to the floor.  
"You alright samurai?" Lance asked softly.  
"I'm fine," Keith snapped.  
Lance ground his teeth, taking a deep breath. He was tired, everyone was irritable, don't take it personally.  
"I was just asking, jeez," Lance grumbled.  
Keith glared down at his food goo, before sighing, "Sorry."  
Lance crossed his arms, considering snapping back but it probably wasn't worth it.  
"Don't worry about it," Lance replied, sliding down to join him on the floor.  
Sliding his empty place away, Keith buried his face in his hands.  
"Hey, don't fall asleep on me," Lance chuckled, nudging him gently.  
Keith hissed in pain again.  
"You sure you're alright?" Lance asked, concern evident in his voice.  
"Yeah, it's just a bruise," Keith muttered, shifting slightly, "No big deal."  
Lance hummed lightly, clearly not believing him. A slightly awkward silence fell between the two of them, Lance bouncing his legs idly, trying to work out how to voice his question. Before he could though, Keith spoke softly.  
"I'm a terrible leader aren't I?"  
Lance blanched slightly, that was a surprise.  
"I wouldn't say terrible," he replied, not really sure where this was going.  
"I can't even take care of myself, how am I supposed to look after the team? Black hates me so we can't form Voltron and my stupid decisions keep getting the others hurt. How is that not being a terrible leader?" Keith snapped, voice raising in volume towards the end.  
Lance took a deep breath, ok, reassure Keith time, he could do this.  
"Ok, one wow. Two, I've seen Pidge trust me on the looking after yourself scale you're doing pretty well. Three, you can't claim all the credit for us getting hurt, most of that is our own fault. Four, Black doesn't hate you," Lance said.  
Keith snorts, "She tolerates me."  
"Not the same as hate," Lance replied with a grin, "Red hates me."  
"No she doesn't," Keith rolled his eyes.  
Lance laughed at that, "I'm pretty sure she'll eject me into space the first chance she gets, I'm not really the instincts guy. To be fair the only reason she probably hasn't is because Blue will never speak to her again if she does."  
Keith rolled his eyes, "Don't be silly, Red likes you."  
Lance snorted, "I'm sure she does."  
It had been a huge surprise that Red had accepted Lance to replace Keith while he piloted Black. No one had a clue why. They'd discussed theories, but none seemed to really make sense, Lance was convinced that Blue had probably sweet talked her into accepting him.  
Keith sighed, "We're falling apart."  
"No we're not," Lance rolled his eyes, "Just because we lose one person doesn't mean we're going to fall apart."  
With a grumble Keith stood up, "Whatever you say Lance."  
"I do say, now come on, we're having a bonding moment," Lance bounced to his feet, grabbing Keith's arm.  
"What?" Keith asked, baffled resisting the insistent tugging on his arm.  
"We've built a pillow fort and you're going to join us," Lance said brightly.  
"Um, I don't know if..." Keith started.  
"No arguments, everyone else is there you can't be a party pooper," Lance said, emboldened by their talk.  
Keith surprisingly, allowed himself to be dragged along. Lance grinned to himself.  
Stage five, enjoy your victory was go.

  
Lance refused to let Keith's arm go until they were both in the fort, still not a hundred percent sure he wouldn't just bolt at the first chance he got. Everyone was huddled up together, the fort wasn't quite big enough but no one seemed bothered by it. The six of them chattered idly, sharing a few stories of Earth and Altea. It was surprisingly, homely and comfortable. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, at least a little. Part way through the night, a heavy weight fell on Lance's shoulder. Looking down, he noticed a familiar mop of dark hair. Keith had fallen asleep on his shoulder, Lance's face flushed.  
"We should probably go to sleep," Allura said softly, smiling at the two of them.  
Lance flushed even darker, especially as Pidge grinned. Shifting themselves around into more comfortable position, Lance rested his head on Hunk's shoulder, Keith still tucked into his side.  
"Night guys," he said.  
"Night," the others echoed back.  
Unfortunately part way through the night, the structural integrity of the fort failed. This caused the whole thing to come tumbling down. Lance squealed, causing Keith to accidently elbow Hunk, who jolted up sending Pidge crashing into Allura, who hit Coran with her forearm, causing him to kick Lance. Everyone sat there, groaning slightly in various amounts of pain. Eventually though, someone cracked and for the first time since Shiro vanished, they all burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone just needed some happiness in their life! Also Lance being adorable and trying to bring everyone together. I just couldn't resist. Also apologies for any errors, especially of the grammatical kind.


End file.
